Don't Say Goodbye
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: I'm afraid that once we leave here, you won't care about me anymore. ShaneMitchie.


**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Authored by: xoAlmostFamous**

**Pairing: Shane/Mitchie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do wish I owned Joseph Jonas :)**

Mitchie Torres had discovered a new meaning to the word "happy".

Not only had she caused Tess Tyler, queen bee of Camp Rock to apologize and be nice to her, but Shane Gray, international pop sensation, had asked her to go steady with him while canoeing under the stars.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the memory.

But now, it was the last day of camp. Her dream summer was over. Soon she would have to go back to a world with one friend and standing in the back in her school choir.

She was finishing packing her clothes when Shane appeared at the open door.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a smile.

Mitchie grinned back and walked towards the raven-haired boy. "Hi."

Shane pulled her into a gentle embrace. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to eat breakfast in the mess hall with you this morning."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yup."

Mitchie pulled away from him. "Why?"

Shane chuckled. "Can't a guy spend sometime with his amazing girlfriend?"

Mitchie blushed. "Well, yeah, but you never eat in the mess hall. You said you hated the attention you drew."

"Mitch," he said, starting to walk out of the cabin with her, "I don't care about being the center of attention as long as I'm with you."

Mitchie blushed even more furiously and looked away. She wasn't used to being the object of anyone's affection, let alone _Shane Gray's_.

But she was also trying to hide her worry. He was the famous rock star who held the heart of every girl in America. She didn't want to be the fling that Shane called whenever he got around to it. Mitchie had never had a real boyfriend before, and she was really hoping that this was the real thing.

"Mitchie, is there anything wrong?" Shane asked her.

"No," she answered a little too quickly, "I'm fine."

"Baby," Shane replied, stopping on the dirt road and running his free hand through her hair, "Tell me what's going on."

Mitchie sighed. "I'm afraid that once we leave here, you won't care about me anymore."

Shane responded with a laugh. This wasn't the reaction Mitchie was anticipating, and her eyes began to well up with tears. Shane noticed this and immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, Mitch, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just…did you honestly think that I wouldn't care about you?" He wiped the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks.

She nodded silently, instantly regretting she'd said anything.

"Mitchie, look at me. Look at who I've become. I'm not the Shane Gray I was a month ago. And you know why? Because of you. It was _you _who helped me rediscover my sound _and _myself. Not only will I still care about you, but I'm going to call so much that you'll get sick of me."

Mitchie laughed and lifted her head up to look at Shane. "I know. It's just that you're going back to Hollywood. There are girls who are prettier, smarter, and more talented than I am. I can't compete with them."

Shane pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to. You are the most phenomenal girl I've ever met, Mitchie."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to say goodbye to you today."

"Then don't. Saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting."

Mitchie sighed. "I guess you're right."

Shane pulled away from her. "So, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but I am dying for one of your mom's omelets."

She laughed in response. "Me too."

He kissed her hair. "I'll always care about you, Mitchie Torres. Don't ever think otherwise."

They began to walk to the mess hall again. His arm around her shoulders, Mitchie wrapped an arm around his waist. "I won't," she whispered, "I promise."

**A/N: Yay! My first Smitchie! I based this off of one of my favorite quotes, which is the "Going away means forgetting" one. I thought it fit their situation perfectly. I was also thinking about making this a twoshot when they actually eat breakfast. Please let me know what you think!**

**Review! :)**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
